


Art for After the End of Everything

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Impala, Traditional Media, Watercolour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Fan art for Amypond45’s Wincest Big Bang story





	Art for After the End of Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyPond45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPond45/gifts).

Posting time again!  
Wincest Big Bang 2019 with my partner in crime, the patient and lovely Amypond45.  
  
Poor amypond45 not only had to put up with my experimenting with watercolours but also drawing a character in a scene mashup that was from two entirely different times in the story. So yeah, patient. Story link will be added soon.

Here's the main scene which happens fairly early in the story and is a bit of a heart breaker. But no spoilers without the context, right?  


The main picture was actually a composite of two paintings, because after managing to do the scene incorrectly once, I didn't trust myself to pose the boys within the backdrop I wanted. So here's the lone Impala painting (watercolour roughly following a tutorial/demo from YouTube).  
  
And here are the boys done on a separate (large) sheet of watercolour paper, in progress.  
  
Close up  



End file.
